onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 646
Chapter 646 is titled "Frog". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 29 - "Skypiea - Rubber Band Land's Famous 'Nola-Bungee' & Aisa the Cloud Ball Girl" Short Summary Chopper tells Usopp about his new powers and he gets praised. Usopp's trap begins when Daruma attacks him and it send him flying and defenseless. Ikaros Much reveals his final weapon, his spear head. Hyouzou jumps at Zoro. Wadatsumi tells Sanji and Jinbe his plan. Brook starts humming, while Zeo shows his final defense position, which Brook breaks through easily and cutting Zeo down, at the same time freezing his wounds. Usopp hits Daruma with a pop-green. Chopper hits Dosun with his giant hoof. Franky uses a laser beam against Ikaros Much and fries him with it. Jinbe punches Wadatsumi from the ground using Fish-Man Karate and from there, Sanji kicks him back down. Zoro cuts Hyouzou as he was jumping. Long Summary Usopp is shocked that Chopper can control his transformation. Chopper explains that by eating a single Rumble Ball, he can fight in this form for three minutes. Usopp says that this form is now an asset, which causes Chopper to act embarrassed in his transformed state - an action which Usopp says is scary. Dosun tells Chopper he will still knock him into the ocean no matter how big he gets. Daruma gets mad that Usopp would be so rude as to stop in the middle of their fight to talk to someone else. As Daruma flies at Usopp, several flowers come out of the ground and move towards him. Usopp explains they are called Humandrakes, and they hide in the ground and attack anyone heard above them. The flowers beat Daruma to the ground, but he somehow gets thrown into the air away from them. Usopp reveals another plant, Trampoilia, a large flower that launches anything that gets near it. Usopp tells Daruma there is nowhere left for him to run and he is completely exposed. The scene changes to Franky and Ikaros Much. Ikaros reveals that he had a spear on his head that can pierce anything. He then uses Light Strike Usubon no Yari, preparing to attack. Franky tells Ikaros he should just give up as his attacks will be useless. Elsewhere, Zoro walks away from Hyouzou, saying he cannot cut anyone who has no fighting spirit, calling him a frog. Hyouzou grins and then lunges at Zoro with eight new swords. Meanwhile, Sanji is still standing on Wadatsumi's face, and the giant fish-man tells him that if he were to roll into the plaza right now, every one of Sanji's friends would be crushed. Jinbe appears to be getting ready to attack as the scene switches over to Brook, who is apparently humming carefree. Zeo has drawn a circle around himself and tells Brook he will be crushed to bits if he enters it. Zeo then hears humming behind him and Brook appears, asking to be excused as he has already entered the circle and cut him. Before Zeo can do anything, Brook's cut takes effect as he unleashes a new move called Glancing Song Blizzard Cut. A single cut now runs from Zeo's waist to the top of his head with the afflicted area apparently having been frozen. Brook then says that cut is the first line and even blood freezes in the winds of Hell. He also says he hopes that wind lifts some skirts up too. The scene goes back to Usopp and Daruma. Usopp has launched a Pop Green that takes the shape of a giant wolf. Daruma says he will just bite through it. Usopp tells him that would be a bad idea since the bulb on the tip of its nose emits a very powerful shockwave that has a three meters diameter. Daruma is then hit with the shockwave known as Impact Wolf. In the Dosun and Chopper fight, Dosun swings his hammer around, getting ready to launch Chopper into the sea with Papara Hammer. Chopper then uses Kokutei Parme. The attack shatters Dosun's hammer and sends him flying, much to the shock of the pirates watching. Ikaros gets ready to launch his piercing attack. Franky then cups his hands one over the other in a similar pose to Coup De Vent, and launches the Franky Radical Beam. Usopp and Chopper watch it with stars in their eyes, while Nami and Robin stare at it seemingly unimpressed. Ikaros comes out of the attack completely blackened and defeated. Jinbe prepares to use a Fish-Man Karate technique by surrounding his right hand in water. He then hits Wadatsumi with Buraikan. The attack enters on one side of Wadatsumi and explodes out of the other side. Wadatsumi begins rolling away, but as he cannot hold his breath any longer, the air he took in is released and he blasts himself away. Sanji is ready for this, and follows Wadatsumi into the sky. Sanji then takes a moment to prepare by thinking back to the torture he had to go through the last two years, before catching completely on fire. He then kicks Wadatsumi in the stomach with Hell Memories, a fire-attack so powerful it completely chars Wadatsumi. As Wadatsumi falls back to the ground, Sanji says that when preparing blowfish, one must take care to remove the poisonous parts. Finally, Hyouzou attacks Zoro with swords dripping with poison. As he leaps at Zoro, he tells him that he is Fish-Man Island's number one Hachitoryu user and Zoro should not forget that. Zoro slices through him using Rengoku Onigiri, saying he was sorry but he mistook Hyouzou for a "frog at the bottom of a well" - a Japanese proverb for someone ignorant of the real world. With that, the pirates realize that all of the officers have been defeated. Quick References Chapter Notes *Aisa and Nola appear again for the first time since the "Where They Are Now" cover story. *Chopper can now control and fight in his Monster Point form for three minutes. In addition, Chopper just needs one Rumble Ball to assume this form. *Ikaros Much removes his helmet and reveals a spear on the top of his head which he uses for a final attack. Although, the spear was shown in one of the flashbacks when Ikaros was a kid. *The Straw Hat Pirates reveal new finishing techniques against the New Fish-Man Pirates officers. **Brook's newfound powers can freeze a target and their spilled blood after an attack. **Usopp uses a wolf-shaped Pop Green with an Impact Dial-like nose along with two trapping Pop Greens. **Chopper in his unnamed form drives his large hoof-like fingers into his opponent. **Franky has the power to fire laser beams very similar to a Pacifista's. **Sanji sets his body alight by remembering his traumatic days in Kamabakka Kingdom and his opponent's body goes up in flames as well when he kicks them. **Zoro uses a more powerful new version of Oni Giri called Rengoku Oni Giri. *Jinbe reveals a new Fish-Man Karate secret technique called Buraikan that is capable of piercing even Wadatsumi's blown up body, sending him flying. *All of the New Fish-Man Pirates' officers and Wadatsumi have been defeated by the Straw Hat Pirates and Jinbe. Characters Trivia *The way Zoro dismisses Hyouzou and calls him a frog at the bottom of a well is similar to when Dracule Mihawk called him the same thing during their first encounter. *This chapter along with Chapter 554 has the second most double spread pages with seven after Chapter 553 and Chapter 555 with eight. Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 646 it:Capitolo 646 es:Capítulo 646